superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Squad
This article is about the 2016 film, For the 2021 sequel see The Suicide Squad. Suicide Squad is a 2016 American superhero film based on the DC Comics supervillain team of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the third instalment in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU). The film is written and directed by David Ayer and stars an ensemble cast featuring Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Joel Kinnaman, Viola Davis, Jai Courtney, Jay Hernandez, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Ike Barinholtz, Scott Eastwood, and Cara Delevingne. In Suicide Squad, a secret government agency led by Amanda Waller recruits imprisoned supervillains to execute dangerous black ops missions and save the world from a powerful threat, in exchange for reduced sentences. Plot In the aftermath of Superman's death,1 intelligence officer Amanda Waller convinces Washington D.C. officials to allow her to assemble Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals imprisoned at Belle Reve Special Security Barracks. The team consists of elite hitman Floyd Lawton, former psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, pyrokinetic ex-gangster Chato Santana, opportunistic thief Digger Harkness, genetic mutant Waylon Jones, and specialized assassin Christopher Weiss. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government. Each member has a nanite bomb implanted in their neck, designed to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape. One of Waller's intended recruits is Flag's girlfriend Dr. June Moone, an archaeologist possessed by a demonic witch known as the "Enchantress". She quickly turns on Waller, deciding to eradicate humankind with a mystical weapon for imprisoning her. She besieges Midway City by transforming its populace into a horde of monsters, and summons her brother Incubus to assist her. Waller then deploys the squad to extract a high-profile mark from Midway, which is reported to be under a terrorist attack. Joining them is Katana, a Japanese swordswoman. Harley's homicidal lover Joker finds out about her predicament and tortures Belle Reve security officer Griggs into leading him to the facility where the nanite bombs are made. There, he blackmails Dr. Van Criss into disabling Harley's bomb. Upon arrival, the squad's helicopter is shot down, forcing them to proceed on foot to their target. Boomerang inaccurately convinces Slipknot that the bombs are a ruse to keep them in check, who attempts to escape and is killed. Meanwhile, the squad is ambushed by Enchantress' minions. They eventually fight their way through to a safe house, where they learn that their mark is Waller herself, who is attempting to cover up her involvement in Enchantress' siege. The squad escorts Waller to the rooftop for extraction, but the arriving helicopter has been hijacked by the Joker and his men, who open fire on the squad. Harley's bomb is disarmed by Dr. Van Criss, leaving Flag unable to execute her and allows her to climb aboard the helicopter. Waller's men subsequently shoot down the helicopter, and Harley falls out while the Joker is presumed dead, after which Harley rejoins the squad. Alerted to Waller's whereabouts, Enchantress' minions arrive and kidnap her. Deadshot finds Waller's confidential files and learns the truth about Enchantress, Flag then being forced to confess the truth. This causes the squad members to abandon him. With Waller compromised, Flag relieves the squad of the mission but chooses to continue. Realizing they have an opportunity to prove themselves, they soon rejoin him and locate Enchantress at a partially-flooded subway station. Killer Croc and a group of Navy SEALs, led by Lieutenant GQ Edwards, go underwater to plant a bomb underneath Incubus. El Diablo embraces his abilities and distracts Incubus long enough for the bomb to detonate underneath, killing them both as well as Edwards. The remaining squad members battle Enchantress together but are ultimately defeated. Enchantress offers to fulfill their deepest desires in exchange for their allegiance, and Harley feigns interest in order to get close enough to cut out Enchantress' heart. Killer Croc then throws explosives into Enchantress' weapon and Deadshot shoots them, destroying the device. Flag takes Enchantress' heart and crushes it, finally freeing June from the curse. Waller, still alive, emerges, and the squad members are returned to Belle Reve with ten years off their sentences. All but Captain Boomerang are allowed special privileges. The Joker, alive and unscathed, breaks into the penitentiary and rescues Harley. In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets with Bruce Wayne, who agrees to protect her from the backlash against her role in Enchantress' rampage in exchange for access to the government's files on the expanding metahuman community while telling her to shut down Task Force X or else he and his "friends" will do it. Cast * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Jared Leto as Joker * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller * Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress * Ike Barinholtz as Captain Hunter Griggs * Scott Eastwood as GQ Edwards * Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/Slipknot * Common as Monster T * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * David Harbour as Dexter Tolliver * Jim Parrack as Jonny Frost * Alex Meraz as Gomez * Corina Calderon as Grace Santana * Ted Whittall as Admiral Olsen * Robin Atkin Downes as Angelo * Shailyn Pierre-Dixon as Zoe Lawton * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/Flash * Alain Chanoine as Incubus/Gerard Davis * Matt Baram as Dr. Van Criss * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman (uncredited) Sequel & Spin-Offs Suicide Squad will be followed by a reboot/sequel The Suicide Squad which is scheduled for 2021. A spin-off Birds of Prey is scheduled for 2020 and three additional spin-offs are in development Gotham City Sirens, Joker and Harley Quinn and Deadshot. Gallery Trivia * Jared Leto chose not to re-watch the performance given by Heath Ledger in The Dark Knight (2008) because he felt he needed to form his own version of the character. He did not want to copy or lift material from any previous film version. Instead, he focused more on the comic book versions of the iconic villain. * Waylon Jones, a.k.a. Killer Croc has only eight lines of dialogue in the movie, totaling sixty-four words. * Many of Joker's scenes were omitted from the final cut. * This film takes place after the events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016). * The first DC Extended Universe film to win an Oscar. It won for Best Make-up and Hairstyle Design. * The fourth live-action superhero film to win an Academy Award, after Batman (1989), Spider-Man 2 (2004), and The Dark Knight (2008). Superman (1978) received a Special Achievement Academy Award. * This film broke Batman: The Movie (1966)'s record of featuring the most villains in a Batman-related live action film. * The first movie featuring Batman to not reference him in the film's title. * This movie is the first superhero film since The Dark Knight (2008) to win an Academy Award. Category:DC Category:DC Extended Universe Category:2016 Category:Batman Films